Talk:List of D.Gray-Man Manga Chapters
Manga Maybe just Manga is better don't you think? --Cococrash11 21:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No: the book, itself, is the manga, and the chapters are within it. We do separate pages for the chapters, and we link them on the manga chapters page. Chapters that aren't yet in manga format go on this page, as well. It's better as manga chapters. .Seshat. 22:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I meant 3 articles about the Series, Anime, and Manga. --Cococrash11 23:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) But we do have three articles... the page D.Gray-man lists the series information, the List of D.Gray-Man episodes lists the episodes, and then the subject of this talk page lists the manga and manga chapters details. .Seshat. 00:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know that I mean Series can be just called D.Gray-Man, Episode can be called Anime and Chapters can be called Manga. I don't see the point listing like that Manga can just talk about manga like volumes, and chapters, and anime will talk about episodes. I think it can work. --Cococrash11 01:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) We can't just call it Manga; that would be suggesting that it's simply an overview of the manga, when really it's a list of the chapters that's just further sorted by volume. The same can be said of the anime; it's not just about the anime as a whole, but also about the individual episodes. .Seshat. 01:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What about like this http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/Manga ? That is exactly what we have now, only it's been titled differently. Again, the page is titled what it is because it's not just about the manga volumes; it's also a compilation of the chapters within those volumes. Chapters which link to their own pages with their own summaries. Besides, when people search for the list, they don't type 'manga' into the search box; they type in list of chapters. If we were going to change the title to anything, we would change it to simply be called 'Chapters', not 'Manga', because again, its a compiled list of chapters that is further sorted by volume. .Seshat. 03:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok in that website it works so why can't this work? --Cococrash11 04:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Because we are not the Nurarihyon no Mago wiki. This is how we choose to do it; if they wish to call it Manga, then that is their business because that is how they choose to do it, but the way we interpret it here is it should be called Chapters, List of Chapters, or anything to do with 'Chapters' rather than manga because it is a list of chapters further sorted by volume. Calling it 'Manga' suggests it is a summary page on the manga, when really, if you actually look at it, it is, yet again, a list of chapters further divided by volume. .Seshat. 04:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Making it called "List of" in the Manga and Anime doesn't make sense to me but fine its your wiki and rule. --Cococrash11 04:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC)